


not worthy of this

by jamari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying Ladybug, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamari/pseuds/jamari
Summary: Ladybug is deaf.Their partnership was normal.That is until an akuma rips away her hearing aids, ripping away a few secrets in her chest too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 287





	not worthy of this

**Author's Note:**

> ajhgaglkf here we go another idea that popped in my head at 1am. i always thought a deaf ladybug would make a good story i just never took the time to make a story so here we goo!
> 
> (also i tagged this with violence and i hope that's ok because of when her aids get ripped. sorry shfhljafa)

She was deaf.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, the fierce and gracious heroine of Paris, could not hear.

She was first doubtful about the idea of becoming a super-hero and accepting her miraculous in the first place, but her supportive Kwami happened to know sign-language and talked her into it.

That made her wonder: why her? She knew many talented and flexible people in Paris that would take the job with no hesitation, so why choose her and her deaf ears?

She hadn't been necessarily bullied for being deaf, but from time to time she could tell when people were staring at her. She could see their faces look at her, and look away.

Not that she blamed them or anything.

She was so protective of herself in public, though. She wouldn't let anyone get too close, and she'd steer clear of drama. 

It was all because of a traumatizing memory in the 5th grade she endured.

She'd always been careful when it comes to new people, but she wasn't as cautious as she was now.

That was until a classmate of hers tore away her hearing aids.

They pretended to care for her. They pretended to be supportive and gentle with her. She didn't see it coming.

They brought a bunch of people, girls, and boys, all sorts of people she knew and didn't know.

They ganged up on her.

Cuts and bruises and blows were delivered all over her face and body, and she had no idea what types of hateful words spilled out of their mouth that day.

All she knew was that it hurt so badly.

Not just the physical injuries, the mental ones too.

She was pulled in to homeschool shortly after they resolved the issue, and she was terrified.

Even her parents considered finding her a form of therapy because she wouldn't leave the house. It helped her more than they thought it would.

And here she was, in high school, ready to begin social interaction and people again. When she felt someone get close, she'd subconsciously cover her ears. And no matter how much people begged, she wouldn't let anyone touch her hearing aids.

They were very expensive, for one, and she wasn't going to let what happened in 5th grade happen to her again.

Everything changed when she picked up her Miraculous, though.

Her partner had no idea she was deaf, and for their first battle, she didn't make him aware of anything. She just kept her mouth shut.

Chat Noir, her partner, figured she was maybe shy or had lost her voice before the battle, which he could understand.

But he still knew she was amazing. 

She didn't seem too happy about being chosen at first, but she took on that villain bravely, which surprised him. She was attractive as well. He loved her hairstyle, those two pigtails. It was cute and suiting for her.

He just wished her heard her most likely soothing voice.

It reminded him of the classic Cinderella tale. A beautiful girl he met and was attracted to, only for her to run away quickly, without knowing her name or hearing her voice.

And he was dying to.

And he did figure it out. And when he did his jaw hit the floor.

She was deaf. And he remembers exactly how the conversation played out.

_She picked up her red notebook, and Chat stared quizically at her as wrote down quickly in her notebook, a look of panic written across her face._

_"Hi there, I'm sorry I haven't been talking. I didn't know the right way to tell you, but, I can't hear. I was born deaf. I understand if you are disappointed and you don't have to learn sign language or anything. I'm sorry." The note read._

_Chat was shocked. Not disappointed, but amazed that she took on those villans bravely, even though she had a disability._

_He picked up her notebook and began writing._

_It said, "No, please don't apologize. I'm glad you told me and I'm not disappointed. I would love to learn sign language and communicate with you, and I am glad you call you my partner." He wrote._

_Ladybug's eyes filled with tears. Somebody understood her and liked her. She was feeling a little less lonely._

_Chat Noir pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back as happy tears spilled from her eyes._

Adrien made sure when he got home that day, he flew by the library and ordered a load of sign-language books. He wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible, and writing in a notebook wasn't easy all the time, especially during Akuma attacks.

They got along as any other friends would. They'd talk through their hands and make jokes. They'd comfort each other when they were sad. They were thankful for each other.

Chat was very careful about her deafness and made sure to always treat her right and sign the correct thing. She already made him aware that she hopes he can treat her like any other girl and not like a fragile doll. It was the thing she loathed the most because she just wanted to be normal.

He was a gentleman, and he of course listened to her and treated her properly and normally. That didn't stop him from being a little protective of her. 

He would jump in front of akumas for her. He would nearly get himself killed just so she didn't have to. And it made her furious.

Not that he was protective, but that could be killed by an Akuma and she might not be able to save him. It was too much pressure.

Chat feared that one day, he wouldn't get there on time. Something would happen to her because he wasn't strong enough. It hurt his head to even think about it.

So he wouldn't let it happen.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Chat landed on the rooftop, staring forward at the frightening Akuma they had to face today.

It was a long, dark black, slender armed monster. The arms stood out the most. He watched in terror as they grabbed innocent Parisians and threw them across the sky, sending them flying away.

He couldn't even imagine how many people have already died from the impact.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ladybug landed right next to him, her face lit with terror when she saw the monster wreaking havoc across Paris.

"Ready?" Chat signed with his hands. 

"Of course." She signed with a smile. With that, the ran towards the Akuma in sync, confident looks replacing the ones of panic they just had.

Chat Noir pulled his staff out from behind his back and extended it at the Akuma, jabbing it in the stomach harshly. 

The Akuma fell back, groaning loudly as it dropped some of the civilians it held in its hands. Ladybug quickly threw her yo-yo and formed a net, catching the scared Parisians.

She quickly helped each of them down one by one, remaining calm. Chat ran forward, passing by the commoners and telling them to run to evacuate and run to safety. They obeyed without hesitation.

Ladybug pulled together her yo-yo and wrapped the indestructible string around the Akuma's waist, sending it tumbling towards her.

The monster growled loudly and grabbed the string, tugging on it so Ladybug was flung towards the Akuma, landing in their strong arms.

She was held firmly and squirmed around in his grip, but still could find no way to escape.

"I know all your secrets, Ladybug. Let's show Paris what you've been hiding." He whispered in her ears. She, of course, didn't hear him, but she could read lips. A look of panic spread across her face when she deciphered the word "secrets" from his whispers. She wiggled harder.

He tapped her head with his other hand, and her mind went black. As if all her thoughts and fears were pulled out of her. Only for the world to hear them.

 _I'm scared. None of Paris knows I'm deaf. If they knew, I could be ambushed and my hearing aids could be pulled again. I wish I was normal."_ the Akuma said.

Suddenly all eyes were on her.

Ladybug always considered herself to be a little shy, but this? Every Parisian, in the Akuma's arms or on the ground was staring at her.

That's when she knew, her secret was out. Everyone now knew that the heroine of Paris, Ladybug, wasn't perfect. How could they trust her?

"Let's make all your fears come true." The Akuma said, and then he did the unspeakable.

He reached for her ears, but not for her earrings, for her hearing aids.

The slender Akuma ripped the pink aids away from her ears. She cried out, tears welling up in her eyes from the pain.

They came crashing down like a waterfall when she gazed at everyone staring at her.

She could pick up very little sounds before, but now, everything was gone.

There was nothing, just pain, and tears.

She covered her face when she saw her partner, staring up at her with a hurt look on his face. A one of concern. But that, that was nonsense. He must have been embarrassed that all of Paris knew he was stuck with a deaf and hurt partner. One that had been ganged upon.

She covered her face, trying her best not to loudly sob, but failing miserably. Her voice probably sounded hideous, which made her cry even more.

Chat's look of concern was brushed away, and it was promptly replaced with red hot anger. He lunged forward, harshly stabbing the Akuma in the eye. It groaned and dropped Ladybug to the floor.

Blood was pouring down her ears, and she fell, sobbing on her knees.

He didn't take time to stop before running toward her and picking her up into his arms, shushing her sweetly.

"It's okay" He signed to her before she hid her face into his chest, soaking his leather suit.

He gasped at the visible crimson red liquid pouring from her ears, scaring him enough to make him take off.

.-.-.-.-.

Ladybug wasn't sure what she was crying from.

It could be the unbearable throbbing in her ears and the feeling of the blood pouring down her ears. Or it could be the thought that everyone, including her favorite partner, knew of her deafness.

They landed on a familiar rooftop, and Chat softly set Ladybug down by a wall, she leaned back into the wall, still crying.

She felt like giving up her Miraculous then and there. Because who thought it was a decent or great idea to make her, a deaf loser, a Miraculous wearer. She no longer felt worthy of being a hero, or a person in general.

She seized her harsh sobbing and wiped away her tears. What right did she have to cry? She was a danger and a threat to everyone. The civilian's lives were to be placed on her weak shoulders. She wasn't up for it.

The girl turned her head towards her partner, who was staring at her. Not in her eye,s but he gently examined every inch of her trembling body, checking her for any more injuries, especially from being harshly held in the Akuma's arms.

She tapped him on the shoulder, making him look up into her aqua eyes. She lifted her hands slowly.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing she signed. 

That made Chat angry. Not angry at her, but irritated that all she ever said was sorry. Everything that just happened, and everything that led up to it, was not caused by any part of her, therefore, not her fault.

The hard part was convincing her that it wasn't. Thank god he knew his sign language.

"No, please don't apologize. You haven't done anything wrong. That stupid Akuma was the reason for everything and I promise you are going to be okay. Just promise me you won't apologize again." He expressed with his hands.

She raised her hands to sign "I'm sorry." Once again, but she was stopped when he used his clawed hand to wipe away the blood trickling down the side of her face to her neck.

She looked down at it and a gasp fleed from her mouth. That sure was bad. Her parents would think that something happened again. She had no idea what excuse she was gonna put up this time.

"That's not good, you can fix it, right?" He expressed with his hands. She nodded.

"Yes, the magic ladybugs should be able to fix it, but we should be quick before something happens." She signed. 

"You are normal, by the way." He signed suddenly. Ladybug shook her head.

"No, you know I'm not." She signed.

"Yes, you are. Even though you can't hear, you manage to save this city every day without fear, just like anyone else could do. But you're irreplaceable. And you're special. If there were no deaf Ladybugs in the past, you get to be the first." He signed, his irritated look refreshing into a soft one.

"Thank you." She signed. She couldn't bite back her smile. Suddenly, she wrapped him in a hug, the warmth of her body warming Chat's heart.

They did end up defeating that Akuma. Ladybug's aids forming right back into her ears again.

She felt a little better since then.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct my deaf knowledge! i dont personally know anybody deaf so i don't have experience with this type of stuff. ❤️
> 
> also if you are interested in reading/writing/and drawing for miraculous, please join the miraculous fanworks discord server! it's a great environment and we love new members: https://discord.gg/mlfanworks


End file.
